


His Pack

by orphan_account



Series: His [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, I know it says major character death but it's not Keith or Lance, I'm not that mean, Lance and Hunk are from the same pack, M/M, Nymph Alfor, Nymph Allura, Nymph Coran, PINING KEITH, She's from a different pack, Smut, Sorta sad, Vampire Shiro, Vampire Thace, Warlock Pidge, Werewolf Hunk, Werewolf Lance, Werewolf Shay, broganes, galra clan keith, galra clan shiro, huehuehue, keith and shiro are brothers, not Shay tho, the galra are a clan of vampires, vampire keith, voltron team is just a bunch of supes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance had only known Keith for a few minutes and he was already getting on the werewolf's nerves. Did this vampire always have to argue?"You don't know what my clan is like. They would take pride in murdering you, especially with the pack you're from." Keith spat, eyes burning red with fury. Lance almost wanted to punch him.But he didn't."I don't care what they're like. They killed my family.I want revenge."





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my second fan fiction on this website (the other one I didn't finish ;3;) but I want to finish this one since I'm super obsessed with klance and Voltron. I have many ideas for this fanfiction and I can't wait for you to experience it!!

//Hello everyone! If you've stumbled across this fanfiction, I welcome you to hell. There will be gore and such in this story, so be warned. I will put trigger warning at the beginning of chapters that have content that could be harmful to others. Please comment if you want to read a censored version :3//


	2. Prologue: Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

_I remember the day the Galra attacked my pack. Screams echoed off of the trees, startling small animals to run away. Blood stained the trees around me, and all I could hear were the blood curdling sounds of my pack mates as they were slaughtered. That ringing sensation gave me a huge headache that day. One question resonated throughout my mind- Why were Hunk and I the ones to survive? Why couldn't our parents have survived? Maybe it was because we were pups at that time. We could hide well. I remember vividly the emotions that coursed through my body as Hunk and I hid in the bushes, our small pup forms hidden well in the brush. Galra runts sniffed about, searching for any signs of remaining life. They killed everyone. No one could fight back because they weren't prepared.  
The Galra do not play fair. That's a warning I give every supe that passes by those woods. If you see one..._

  
_Run_.

* * *

* * *

 

"Mom?"

Small chatter filled the den, mothers and fathers alike gossiping about the newest beta and omega that had presented earlier that day.

"Momma?"

Holding a tattered teddy bear stood a small boy, bright blue eyes contrasting against his tanned skin. He had a small scratch on his face, not fresh, but still not fully healed. A woman with black hair looked down at the little boy, hoisting him up by his little arms to sit on her lap. "Oh mi pequeno, what's the matter?"

Caring brown eyes bored into the large, round blue ones, those of which blinked slowly. "Hunk told me that vampires are bad. Is that true?"

The women around the mother went quiet, listening in to the conversation. "Why, Lance, not all of them are bad. Who told Hunk this?"

The boy, Lance, hesitated. "He didn't say. He just heard that vampires are bad."

"Rosanna, maybe you should go talk to Hunk's father if that's what he's hearing."

Rosanna sighed, muttering "Mierda" under her breath. "Alright. Lance, go find Hunk and play with him for a little bit. Please."

Lance clutched his teddy bear, whose name was Tino tightly, nodding before running out to find his friend. Lance and Hunk had been friends since they were born. Both were extremely invested in each other from the start, never leaving each other's side. They stood up for one another against the other children, they helped each other when one of them was hurt- They were inseparable.

"Lance!" an all too familiar voice called. Hunk. The chubby werewolf skipped up to the Cuban boy, mouth in a tight line. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. My dad was just joking around." He fiddled with his fingers, staring at the ground. Lance shrugged.

"I don't really care. Mama is gonna talk to your papa about it though. She got mad." The blue eyed boy messed with Tino's ears, eyes trained on his best friend. Hunk bit his lip.

"I saw her walking towards his den. He feels bad."

Lance's lips turned upwards in a small smile. "Mama isn't gonna yell at him. She just wants to talk."

Hunk stared at Lance in silence, contemplating something for a few moments. "Hey, wanna go into the bushes for a little bit? The dinner hunt isn't for a while." The darker boy pointed his thumb towards the forest. Lance hesitated.

"Are you sure? It's getting dark. Mama and Papa don't like it when I roam." His voice was filled with a slight bit of fear. Hunk smiled.

"C'mon! We're six now. We can do what we want. Soon, we're going to be hunters!" The larger boy stood up straight, puffing out his chest. Lance giggled.

"Alright, Mr. Hunter. I'll get all the girls when I become one." The blue eyed boy boasted, following after Hunk as he began to walk. "They'll be all over me! I can charm them with Spanish."

Hunk snorted with a roll of his eyes, pushing past a few shrubs to enter his and Lance's bush spot. "Alright, ladies man. Don't get your hopes up. you'll probably grow up to be ugly."

Lance frowned with an obvious pout, shoving his friend. "Hey! That's not funny. Mama told me once, 'Hijo mío, eres el chico más guapo de todos.'"

Hunk sat down in the brush, looking up at Lance as he sat down as well. "What does that mean?" He asked curiously, picking up a stray leaf.

"It means 'My son, you are the most handsome boy ever.' She called me handsome, so that means I have to be!"

Hunk shrugged. “I guess.” Was all that the larger boy responded with.

A sudden crunching noise alerted both boys, making their ears perk up. Lance sniffed the air curiously. “Ew, that smells bad,” he whispered. Hunk sniffed the air as well, nose scrunching up.

“Yeah, it smells like metal. Like those coins your mom showed us.”

Lance glanced at Hunk, opening his mouth to say something before a loud, blood curdling scream cut him off. Both boys jumped, eyes forming wide circles.

“What was that?” Hunk whispered, wincing as more screams cut through the air like a knife. Lance’s ears twitched, searching for where the noise came from.

“It's… it’s coming from the pack!” The blue eyed boy’s voice raised two octaves in fear, body trembling as his wolf howled in pain. It wanted out. It wanted to save its pack mates.

“Lance, be quiet!” Hunk whispered, covering the trembling boy’s mouth with his own shaking hand. Branches snapped and leaves crunched underneath stomping feet, hushed voices speaking in low tones.

“I thought I heard someone,” a gravelly voice spoke above the brush that the two children hid in, causing them to shake harder as they morphed into their wolf forms, small pup bodies hiding well against the dirt. Neither of them spoke, neither of them breathed. They stayed stock still, afraid that if they made one small noise they would be found. The smell of metal invaded Lance’s nose. It made his eyes water.

“Come on, let's go. There's no one here.” Another voice, more feminine but still as gravelly spoke, causing Lance’s ears to perk up. They were leaving. He and Hunk were safe. An affirmative grunt sounded above the two boys, and the footsteps and smell wafted away in the breeze.

“Come on, we need to go back!” Lance whined, tail between his legs as he stood up on all fours. Hunk nodded slowly, following the other’s example. Soon enough, both were racing through the forest, small legs carrying them quicker than their human legs could.

The smell of metal hit Lance and Hunk like a brick, causing the larger of the two to gag loudly. Lance’s ears fell flat on his head as he padded through towards his pack’s entrance. A sudden yelp left the blue eyed pup’s mouth as he stepped on something squishy and red. Blood. Hunk whined from behind Lance as they trudged through a gruesome mess, red staining trees and the ground. Lance shifted back into his human form, Hunk following not soon after, and the two of them walked carefully through the dirt, avoiding puddles of blood as they did so.

Hunk let out a sudden scream, startling Lance. “What?! What's wrong-”

Hunk was staring at a mangled corpse of a wolf. A fellow pack mate.

“We need to find out mama and papas.” Lance said quietly, covering his eyes as he turned around just in case there was anymore corpses.

There were more than Lance and Hunk could count on their fingers combined.

The two of them trudged around for what seemed like hours, each corpse of either human form or wolf form not showing the faces of either child’s parents. It frightened Lance. Tears were already running down the small boy’s face. From what he could see, there were no survivors.  
Including his and Hunk’s parents.   
A sob wracked Lance’s body as he tripped over a root sticking out from the ground, landing on his knee. Hunk ran over, sharing the same streaks of tears on his cheeks. “Hunk,” Lance hiccupped, staring up at the boy as he reached to help the blue eyed boy stand up. “Hunk, they're all gone.”

The only thing the larger of the two could do was nod, mouth clamped shut. He didn't want to cry any more than he already was. “What are we going to do?”  
This sentence was a whisper, as if Lance was lost. He was. Lost, parentless, hurt… the only person he had was Hunk. His best friend. His brother.

It was as if something had clicked inside of the six year old's mind.

“Hunk.” Lance said, all emotions gone from his face. Puffy red eyes met stone cold blue ones.   
“Y-yeah?”

“You were right. Vampires aren't just bad. They're horrible.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My instagram: cinnamonbunpidge  
> My tumblr: try-me-asshat  
> Talk to me on Roleplay.me! ----> http://www.roleplay.me/Mc_lovin_it
> 
> Translations for those of you who need it:   
> -Mi pequeno: my little boy  
> -Mierda: shit  
> -Hijo mío, eres el chico más guapo de todos: My son, you are the most handsome boy ever.


	3. Chapter 1: Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anniversary of Lance's parent's death happens to fall on his birthday. Did I mention that?
> 
> //Also, this chapter is a roller coaster. I wanted to get the exposition going immediately XD//

"Shhh, he's coming!"

"Hunk, get off of me, I can't breath."

"Sorry Pidge!"

"Allura, what are you doing- Coran! Knock it off, I can hear him!"

"Guys, guys, calm down, he's outside the door."

Lance stood outside of his apartment door, flowers in hand. Tulips, daisies and roses mingled in a splash of color, allowing Lance's eyes to train on each of the colors. His parent's favorite colors. Hunk's parents favorite colors. It seemed he was the only on who was still effected by the gruesome sighs he had seen those 15 years ago. The blue eyed boy didn't even realize it as his birthday today. He never really did. His friends were probably waiting for him in there, not even realizing it either. With a sigh, he unlocked the door and twisted the knob, flicking on the hallway light as he set the flowers down on the table. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The yells of his friends caused him to jump, a very manly scream erupting from his chest. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran stood up from behind the largest couch in his living room, big smiles on their faces. "You're finally 21! Old enough to drink, my man." Hunk bounded over to his best friend, arm swinging over the other's shoulder. Lance looked mildly surprised. 

"Oh, um, wow. T-thanks guys." 

Lance didn't really know what to say. It was his birthday? Since when? 

"Um, Lance? Are you okay?"

Pidge's voice drew him from his thoughts, eyes darting around to stare at the smaller girl. "What? Yeah, I'm totally fine. Forgot it was my birthday is all." He plastered a large smile on his lips, waving his hand up and down dismissively. "I was kinda... Hung up on today. My bad."

Lance felt Hunk deflate slightly. "Oh, yeah.... How could I forget?"

Allura and Coran shared a look. "Is this about your parents, Lance?" The orange haired man spoke, Australian accent obvious. Lance winced. 

"Hey, um, let's just forget about that! It's my b-birthday! Let's go have some fun, or, er, something..."

The room suddenly felt tense. Hunk's arm was slowly falling from his shoulder, Pidge looked mildly awkward, and Allura and Coran just looked like they felt pity for the Cuban boy.

"Gosh, I'm not the only one who lost my damn parents, don't look at me like that!" He shoved Hunk's arm off of his shoulder, arms crossed on his chest protectively. "You guys act like I need your pity. I don't."

Allura stepped forward, arm outstretched towards Lance. She retracted the arm as she noticed the werewolf's glare. "Lance, we don't pity you! We know this is an important day to you, and I think Hunk is the only one who's accepted it and moved on."

"I don't want to accept it!" Lance suddenly shot at Allura, his fingers curved into claws. He relaxed after a few moments, scratching his forehead. "I don't. I can't. It hurts." He mumbled, gaze trained on the floor. The room fell into a tense silence. As Lance went to speak up again, a sudden furious knock alerted everyone in the room. 

"What the hell...?" Lance muttered, stepping towards the door carefully. Hand on the knob, he opened it to peak through the door. What he saw was not what he expected.

A man with dark raven hair stood next to a much taller male, who's eyes were glued to the floor. The moment the door opened, both male's heads snapped towards Lance's face. 

"Um, hello. What can I do for you-"

"Are you Lance McClain?" The tallest man spoke, voice strained as if he was in danger. Lance looked extremely confused.

"Uh, yep. That's me. Who're you?"

"Can you let us in? We'll explain in a second." The second male spoke, eyes narrowed. The blue eyed boy sniffed lightly. Whoever these two were, they smelled familiar. Lance couldn't put a finger on it. 

"Sure...." Lance agreed hesitantly, stepping aside for the two to enter his apartment. The moment both men were inside, Lance shut the door, watching as the two looked around. "Alright, who are you?"

The raven haired male looked up from a picture of Lance's friends to study his face. "My name is Keith."

"And I'm Shiro." The taller held out a hand for Lance to shake, which he did. Everyone in the room looked confused.

"You two smell like Galra clan." Pidge commented, making Lance and Hunk tense up. That's why it was familiar. He just invited two murderers into his home. 

"Oh, yes, that's what we came here to-" 

Shiro was suddenly on the floor, a mid-shift Lance on top of him. Everyone gasped, Allura and Hunk running over to retract Lance from the vampire. "Lance! Get off of him!" 

The tallest male looked shocked, arm's suddenly beginning to bleed from the pressure of claws digging into his flesh. The expression melted off of his face into understanding. "I understand why you're angry, but just let me explain-"

"I don't want you to explain!" Lance barked, eyes burning blue. He was still in mid-transformation, muzzle pulled back into a fierce snarl. "I'll shred you and all of your kind to pieces!"

Shiro glanced away. "I would too," He mumbled. "Keith and I- We both escaped our clan. We came to find you. You're our only help. And your friend, Hunk, we need him too." 

At this, Lance's snarl turned into a confused frown, transformation dying away. "W-what? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! My family is _dead_ because of your kind. _Hunk's_ parents are dead because of your kind. What would you possibly need with us?" 

Everyone in the room had their eyes on Shiro and Keith, whom of which averted their gazes. "You and Hunk are not the only survivors of the attack. There are more. The Galra know this," Shiro explained, watching as Lance sat up off of him. "They want you two dead. You and your friend are the only people who can find your pack mates and save your home. Once this happens, the Galra will be powerless to stop you. You are an alpha, Lance. The new alpha of your pack."

Lance looked stunned. Mouth open, eyes wide, heart beating quickly in his chest. He didn't know what to do. Both he and Hunk never presented due to the fact that they were torn of their pack bonds, so they were considered lone wolves. But an alpha? lance couldn't believe it. he had grown to learn that alpha's were rare, and that's why not many packs existed.

"And what does that mean? That Hunk is a beta?" Lance asked, glancing over at his friend. The large male was staring at the ground, stock still, as if moving could cause the whole world to loose balance.

"Possibly, yes. Either that, or an omega, and rarely, a-"

"Delta." hunk responded, still staring at the ground.

"Y-yes. A delta."

Lance stared at Shiro with hard eyes. "How do you know all of this? Why did you run away?"

Keith stepped forward. "We know this information because the Galra are smart. That's the reason your pack was slaughtered."

"Keith," Shiro warned, but it was already too late. Both Lance and Hunk were bristling.

"My pack was slaughtered because your clan are ruthless killers!" Lance snarled, hands clenched into fists. "And what would you know about my pack? They were strong! Not the strongest, yes, but we could still fight." 

Keith scoffed. "It's not like you could kill the Galra by yourself. You're weak, I can tell."

A deep growl rumbled within Lance's through. His wolf wanted to tear this vampire to pieces. With a shaky exhale, Lance tried to control the urge to attack. "Shut up. I could tear you and your clan's throats out right now."  

Lance had only known Keith for a few minutes and he was already getting on the werewolf's nerves. Did this vampire always have to argue?

"You don't know what my clan is like. They would take pride in murdering you, especially with the pack you're from." Keith spat, eyes burning red with fury. Lance almost wanted to punch him.

But he didn't.

"I don't care what they're like. They killed my family. I want revenge."

Just as it looked like Keith was about to jump on Lance, Shiro stood up, stepping in between them. "Keith! Knock it off!" He hissed, baring his teeth. Sharp fangs protruded from his gums, causing the other vampire to shrink away. Ah, so Shiro was the big man in charge.  "And Lance," Shiro turned to him, eyes softening and fangs shrinking away. "To answer your question, we ran away because we couldn't handle the murder and gore anymore. The blood they fed us was disgusting and vile, and while I was the second in command of the attack squad, I didn't want that life anymore. Keith didn't want to fight for the wrong cause anymore. We want to help you get back with your pack. With your family."

Pidge stepped forward. "And how do we know you aren't lying?" She asked, hands glowing green with magic. Allura and Coran both had daggers at the ready, their nymph magic coursing through the blades. Hunk even looked ready to attack, his eyes glowing a bright yellow. Shiro looked around at the group, sighing.

"You don't. There's nothing we could say to make you believe us." He spoke, truth dripping from his voice. "But we would never try to hurt any of you. We want to help."

Lance felt light headed, his wolf pushing to take control of the situation. The alpha instincts that Lance had never felt before coursed through his veins, a soft growl escaping his lightly parted lips. This was a wild birthday.

"I-I need time to think," He said, stumbling over to his couch. If his wolf pushed anymore, he would have to give in. Who knows what it would do to the vampires. Just as he was getting to the breaking point, Hunk's smell invaded his nose, causing his wolf to calm down instantly. It kept repeating _friend, friend, friend_ over and over again. All of this weight was pushing down on Lance's shoulders. He was an alpha. The Galra knew this before him. His pack was still alive. Well, some of them at least. Maybe even his and Hunk's parents. Keith was right, his clan was smart. It scared the hell out of him. 

"Are the Galra searching for you two?" Allura suddenly asked as Lance sat on his couch, face in his hands. Keith and Shiro shared a look.

"Possibly. That's a large possibility since both of us were extremely important to the clan." Shiro answered quietly. Allura's eyes hardened. 

"And can they track you?" She asked coldly. Her dagger was glowing a soft pink. 

"No. We don't use scent unless searching for blood, which the Galra don't need from fellow vampires. Even if they did try to search for us by blood, we are scentless to them. It's impossible, so do not worry."

Everyone in the room relaxed. So much information was being spilled, and no one knew what to do about it. 

"I'm assuming you two need a place to stay," Lance suddenly croaked out, making Shiro and Keith snap their heads towards the werewolf. 

"If it would be a problem, I can look for a hotel to stay at-"

"No. I'm offering and I don't need you two getting caught. You can stay here with Hunk and I." The blue eyed boy decided, lifting his face from his hands with a blank stare. "But if you try anything," His head turned to looked at the two slowly. 

 

"I wasn't joking about ripping your throats out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My instagram: cinnamonbunpidge  
> My tumblr: try-me-asshat  
> Talk to me on Roleplay.me! ----> http://www.roleplay.me/Mc_lovin_it


End file.
